


All of the Different Ways I’ve Learned to Love You

by Mypanicatthefalloutdiscoromance



Category: MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Revenge Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mypanicatthefalloutdiscoromance/pseuds/Mypanicatthefalloutdiscoromance
Summary: Frank and Gerard’s relationship throughout the years, from bandmates to parents, they’ve been together in thick and thin, of course, things aren’t always perfect, but that’s okay, because everything is fine in the end.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 15





	All of the Different Ways I’ve Learned to Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Chemical Romance is touring for their second studio album ‘Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge’, and when Gerard and Frank are getting a quick meal before their show, they meet someone that makes Gerard start questioning an aspect about himself.

Gerard could feel Frank's gaze from across the stage as he sang into the mic, just basic warm-ups as the sound tech was making sure everything was in order and good to go. Eventually, he got an okay in his earpiece, which made him promptly stop. 

Looking over to where Frank was standing, confirmed the other was in fact staring. Gerard waved, in which, Frank waved back, smiling wide.

Gerard gave the mic and earpiece to one of the techs waiting for him offstage, they still had another two hours before the concert started and Gerard now had nothing to do. He could do his makeup, but that could wait another hour, just, so he didn't smear anything. He hadn't eaten yet, perhaps he could eat. 

Making his way to the doors backstage, the loud pounding of footsteps stopped him, they sounded like they were headed in his direction, getting continuously louder. Turning, he saw Frank running at full speed, still not slowing down. Gerard didn't know what to do, would he have to prepare for impact? Frank was known to jump on the other members, especially Bob, was it Gerard's turn to experience what it was like to get a full one hundred forty pounds thrown at him all at once?

Just before Frank crashed his way into Gerard, he slowed down, almost tripping over his shoes and probably leaving a skid mark on the hardwood floor. "Where you headed?" Frank asked, standing in front of him. 

Gerard shrugged, “I was going to find somewhere to eat before the show," he put his hands in his pockets, "kinda craving chicken nuggets." And with that, he turned towards the door, leaning his body weight into it so it opened. “You can come if you want,” he told Frank, not wanting to seem rude, but he was in a hurry to end his craving of chicken nuggets as fast as he could.

He heard Frank say " _Whatever_ ", before following after him. 

The two men walked for about five minutes with total silence, just enjoying the slightly warm air of New Jersey, Gerard pulled his jacket away from his body, he doesn't know why he didn't wear anything lighter. Frank notices and smiles, simply pulling the thin material of his shirt away from his body, almost as if reminding Gerard of how fucked he was when he had to head back later when it would probably drop three degrees colder.

"I hate you." He simply stated, nothing else coming out of his mouth.

Frank pulled on the hem, smirking, " _Why_? Because I'm over here barely sweating, and you're already dying of heatstroke?” Gerard pouted, earning him a giggle from Frank.

" _I hate you_.” He said again, taking a sharp turn to the left, where a Wendy’s was conveniently placed, almost as if waiting for him. He held the door open for Frank, "ladies first.” He bowed. 

Frank nudged him, " _Please_ , _I_ may be small, but _you_ have the hips."

As they waited in line, the two continued to make quips and small talk, when one customer complained that their meat was raw, Frank couldn't help but whisper, "That's not the only meat that's raw.” Making Gerard let out an awkward laugh, the middle-aged woman in front of them turned her head, shooting Frank a glare, the man didn't mind, he shot one right back.

Gerard felt a light tap on his shoulder, “ _Um_ , excuse— _excuse_ me." When he addressed the person who spoke, he found a young girl, wrapped in a pastel yellow blanket, wild brunette hair framing her pale face, looking at him with wide green eyes surrounded by smudged eyeliner. “ _Oh_ , _oh_ _good_ — _goodness_ , it's really you.” 

Gerard smiled, “It is really me,” he couldn't help but say, “what's your name, sweetheart?"

The girl pulled her blanket tighter around herself, “ _Uh_ , _um_ , I'm Reb— _Rebecca_ , but I prefer Raleigh.” She said quietly.

This time, Gerard looked on with wide eyes, "I'm sorry, but if I may ask, what are your pronouns?”

The girl, looked over at a table, Gerard following her gaze found two adults, probably her parents, having a conversation. 

“Non— _nonbinary_." They answered quietly.

Gerard smiled again, holding his arms out, asking their permission for a hug when they nodded, he enclosed them. He could hear them take a deep breath in, “One day, you'll be able to be who you are, even in front of them." And with that, he could hear Raleigh choke on a sob.

When he let go, Frank was standing next to them, “I'm jealous, can I get one?" He asked, to which Raleigh nodded eagerly, tears still making their way down their cheeks.

When Frank released them, Raleigh pulled out a thick black sharpie from their pocket, “Can, can you sign my— _my_ blanket?” They asked, holding out the utensil. 

Frank took the sharpie and the blanket wrapped around Raleigh and headed over to a table to write on. Gerard following, Raleigh staying in line, saving their spot.

When they both came back, Raleigh couldn't help but trace their name delicately, they then looked up at them, smiling wide, “Thank you, sorry to— _to_ inter— _interrupt_ , see you, see you tonight.” But before they could escape back to their parents, Frank enclosed them in another hug, Gerard internally shrugged and did the same. After that, Raleigh went back to their parents and Frank and Gerard went back to waiting until whatever-her-name-is stopped complaining to the poor boy working the cash register. Gerard had almost no patience, what was wrong with these people; not the boy, _Karen_. 

He sighed loudly, gaining the attention from the middle-aged woman in front of him again, he hated Karen's, he hoped he would never turn out like that when he was her age. When she finally got a replacement, the lady in front of him ordered. They were next! Finally, _chicken nuggets_. 

When they finally got to the counter, Gerard ordered his beloved chicken nuggets, and a signature frosty. Frank could only get a tiny garden side salad and frosty. 

Heading over to a table to wait, they waved at Raleigh, who waved back happily. “You know, they should make more vegetarian options,” Gerard said unexpectedly. 

Frank looked over, “ _Huh_?” 

“They should have more vegetarian options at fast-food restaurants. You guys are _everywhere_. What are you supposed to eat? The bushes out front?” 

Frank snorted, “ _Eh_ , I've had almost no options on food since I was a kid, I can handle it.” 

When their order was called a short while later, Frank got up to get it, presenting Gerard with his two ten-piece chicken nuggets. They both ate quickly, seeming quite pleased with finally having eaten something, as they stood up to leave, frosty's in hand, waving goodbye to Raleigh, they headed back to the Ballroom, needing to get ready for the show. 

“ _Jesus fuck_.” Gerard said between grit teeth, “I fucking _hate_ the heat.” Frank only laughed at his misfortune. Gerard scowled, “fucking Jersey and it's hot ass weather, Jesus _fuck_ , you would've thought I'd be used to it, but _no_ , I'm _not_. Fuck this shit.” Gerard kept mumbling under his breath all the way back, Frank not being able to breathe and tripping over his feet as Gerard complained about the weather. 

* * *

When they finally got back through the doors, Frank wheezing with every breath, Gerard happy to be cool again, they head to the dressing room, needing to get their outfits and makeup on. 

“Have you seen my armband?” Gerard asked, sifting through his bag, looking for the damned fabric. 

Frank looked over from where he was slipping on his fingerless gloves, “You mean the one already wrapped around your arm? Haven't seen it.” And with that, he folded the collar of his shirt. 

Gerard was stressed, he didn't know why, he had been on stage a few times now, and everyone attending liked his music, so what was there to be nervous about? _Oh_ , _right_ , he could fuck up their entire concert experience. 

He groaned and made his way to the mirror, grabbing his pale as all hell foundation, making him look as pale as possible. Waiting for it to dry, he watched Frank, the shorter man had begun to tie his tie, hands knowing what to do perfectly. This was _exactly_ why Gerard had begun questioning his sexuality and everything about him. 

When Frank was done, he looked over, “You gonna do the eyeshadow, dude?” He asked, finished. 

Gerard touched his face, feeling the foundation was dry, he grabbed the eyeshadow, applying so much, it made his eyes look even greener and also like he was sleep deprived as fuck, Gerard loved doing the makeup around his eyes. 

Looking back over at Frank, he smiled, too-small teeth on show, Frank had his guitar strap wrapped around his shoulder, fingers going through the cords, but not strumming to make a sound. Gerard thought he looked almost _soft_. 

A knock on the door let them know they had five minutes and that Bob, Mikey, and Ray were already waiting backstage. Frank yelled out that they were coming, pulling Gerard to the door by the cuff of his sleeve. 

When Ray saw them making their way over, he waved, the three of them were all ready to go, guitars ready, earpieces in, costumes and makeup on, and ready as they'll ever be. A tech handed Gerard and Frank their earpieces, along with Gerard's microphone. “Ready?” Gerard asked, looking back at them. 

“Yeah,” they answered almost simultaneously. 

Gerard headed out first, the rest of the guys following behind, the roar of the crowd was deafening, he felt like even if he screamed, he wouldn't hear himself. “What's up, Jersey?!” He couldn't believe it, but the crowd got _louder_. 

He smiled to himself, making his way around the stage. “Can you guys believe this is our second album?” He yelled out to the crowd, with them screaming back in retaliation, it was the greatest feeling in the world. “We're gonna start with a song I hope most, if not all of you know, how many of you know ‘ _Our Lady of Sorrows_ ’?” More screaming, loud and thunderous.

He could hear the guitars and drums, giving him the beat he needed, he started singing the first verse, carrying through it slowly, the crowd of people singing along with him. " _We could be perfect one last night_ ," he sang, voice cracking, " _And die like star-crossed lovers when we fight_ ," he made his way around the stage, making sure everyone in the first few rows was able to get as many pictures and videos as they needed. 

He flowed into the second verse and got right back into singing " _Stand up fucking tall_ , _don't let them see your back_ ," he began making his way over to Frank, who looked up from his guitar, " _And take my fucking hand and never be afraid again_." Frank and he had held hands a few times; it gave Gerard comfort, although Gerard wished they did more than just hold hands, it was enough. Gerard drew closer and closer, singing the song as he did in the recording. Eventually, he got to the end, separating each word and banging his head forward to add that rockstar effect. 

When they finished, they continued on, Gerard making quips and talking, letting the tech’s do what they needed before each song, sometimes, he'd put the microphone in front of the other guys for their input, either way, the crowd of people screamed, he prayed for their vocal cords tomorrow. 

A few songs later, and by that, he means it had probably been a little under a half hour, he finished singing ' _You Know What They Do to Guys Like Us in Prison_ ', "Alright, it's storytime," he spoke into the mic, "today, Frank and I went to Wendy's, I was a hungry fucker and I wanted some fucking nuggets," he paused, taking a deep breath, "well, while we were waiting in line, because of a bitch, _probably_ named Karen, Frank and I met the most _amazing_ person, I'm not going to call them out, so I'm going to call them ' _R_ ', R, you know who you are, and I'm proud of you, Frank is proud of you, and if the rest of the guys were there, they'd be proud of you too, I bet." The crowd was a lot quieter now, not completely, but it wasn't screaming anymore. "I believe in you, honey, so I'm giving this next song out to you, it’s about not blending in with society, standing out and believing in yourself, it's origin is pretty dark, but this is for you." 

He let the song start, Bob, Frank, Mikey, Ray, everyone building up the song that he gave tribute to Raleigh, he stayed silent, waiting until he came in, " _And if they get me and the sun goes down into the ground_ , _and if they get me_ , _take this spike to my heart and_ , _and if they get me and the sun goes down_ , _and if they get me_ , _take this spike and_ , _you put the spike in my heart_!" He hoped he had made their night, he hoped they knew that they had made an impact on him in some way he didn't know how.

* * *

Finally, two more songs later, and they were done, they all headed backstage, getting ready to greet everyone who paid to see them. There weren't very many people, maybe twenty-five or so, but all compact together made them seem like a bigger group. They signed things, hugged people, answered questions and took pictures, eventually, they had to make their way to the tour bus, but he knew that familiar blanket. 

"Raleigh!" He yelled, making them turn around, blanket swaying in the cold. Their eyes were wide like when they had seen Gerard at Wendy's. Raleigh waved, slowly making their way to the group of five, Frank hugged them again, of course, he would. "Guys, this is R," Gerard told them. 

Ray smiled, "I like your blanket." He said, and Gerard could tell Raleigh melted just that _little_ bit inside. 

"I— _I_ do too, that's why, that’s why I bough— _bought_ it." They said with a toothy smile. 

Mikey nudged Gerard, "Got competition." He looked at the small enby, "I see you've already got two signatures, mind if you get some more?" 

"Hell— _hell_ _no_ , please do. I will cher— _cherish_ this blanket even in— _in_ _death_." They said, pulling out the thick sharpie and handing both the writing utensil and blanket to the rest of the group. 

When they all signed, Raleigh pulled their phone out of their pocket, " _Shit_ , my parents are— _are_ waiting for, for me, I forgot. Thank— _thank_ you, guys!" And with that, they disappeared. And Gerard just knew, they were going to be okay.  


* * *

  
In the van, everyone piled in and instruments stored, Gerard was glad he didn't play anything, just his voice, and sometimes, he sucked at _that_. Bob had driver that night, everyone prayed he didn't fall asleep at the wheel, Mikey and Ray in the second row, with the back to Frank and Gerard. 

The two talked about the concert and Raleigh, "The’ made one _hell_ of an’ impac’ on me, and they pro’ly don't even know it," Gerard told Frank, taking a swig of the alcohol they had bought at the last gas station, it was cheap and didn't taste very good, but it was alcohol, so Gerard was fine with it, _barely_. 

" _Oh yeah_?" Frank asked, "why's that?" 

"I di’n't even think ‘bout my gender, they’ seem to know so much o’ themsel’s alrea’y," Gerard said, giggling when Frank fell into his lap. "I always knew I liked bein’ _feminine_ , but I don't wan’ t’ be _female_. Wha’ ‘f I'm like them?" 

"Like who?" Frank asked, examining his fingers. 

Gerard pets his hair, "Like _R'leigh_. Wha’ ‘f 'm n’n bin’ry?" 

He could see Mikey turn his head just a little, Mikey was listening in on his conversation; not like he had a _choice_ , they were in a van. 

Frank giggles, "Tha's okay, you'd still be pretty." Which made Gerard snort. 

"'m _not_ pretty," Gerard told the other man. Which in turn made Frank snort, Gerard giggled at this. 

"Liar, liar, pants on fire." Frank sang, very off-key. "Yer _very_ pretty. Tha's why I think I like you more than a ban’mate." 

Gerard giggles again. Leaning his head back. "No you don', 'm a mess." He muttered, closing his eyes, they felt heavy now, like an anvil was pulling on them. And like that, he was out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had this fic weeded into my head and it just wouldn’t leave me alone no matter what, so hear we are at 6 in the morning, I’ve been writing since 3, I’m exhausted, but determined.
> 
> I also based Raleigh off of a very close friend of mine who was feeling very dysphoric yesterday and was upset there’s no non binary representation, this is for you, honey. They also have a stutter so I added that in. 
> 
> Please understand I’m not non binary, so I don’t know what dysphoria or anything about being trans or nb is like.


End file.
